Survival
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: <html><head></head>4 tahun berlalu semenjak dosa pertama Kira lakukan yaitu melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Langkah apakah yang Kira ambil untuk melindungi Lacus selanjutnya? Chapter 3 UP. OOC, Yandere Lacus. KxL and other pair still in progress.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Aku akan bertahan hidup..._

_Lacus Clyne_

**_5 Desember 2067, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9_**

Beberapa orang berdiri di luar ruang penelitian. Mengenakan pakaian jas putih, sama seperti seorang peneliti yang sedang mengamati objek ekseperimen mereka. Terdapat kurang lebih tiga orang mengamati seorang gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan kaca berukuran 10x10. Di dalamnya, terdapat seorang gadis berumur sepuluh sebelas tahun dengan aggressive nya menusuk-nusuk orang-orang yang menjadi tikus penelitian dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya berbekal sebilah pisau di genggaman tangan mungilnya, dengan mudahnya dia membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Tak ayal, kemampuanya untuk membunuh orang dewasa yang menjadi sasaranya membuat para dokter yang berjaga diluarpun terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Wah-wah, anak itu hebat ya?", tanya salah seorang dokter yang memegang catatan rekor anak tersebut.

"Ya. Dalam waktu beberapa hari saja kemampuanya sudah sehebat ini", puji yang lain.

"Tentu. Dia adalah senjata bukan? Tuan pasti akan senang dengan perkembangan anak ini. Pastikan kondisinya selalu terjaga, sebelum tanggal 25 Desember nanti. Tuan akan datang untuk melihatnya kembali", senyumnya.

Setelah menusuk korbanya, gadis itu langsung mencabut pisau yang baru ditancapkan di jantung korbanya. Baju yang dia kenakan, kali ini sudah kotor karena cipratan-cipratan darah yang baru saja dia hasilkan. Di buangnya pisaunya tadi ke lantai. Terulas senyum di wajah gadis itu tanpa diketahui oleh dokter-dokter yang mengawasinya.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>24 Desember 2067, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9<em>**

Beberapa sekuriti keamanan Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9, tergopoh-gopoh mengejar seseorang. Mereka menyalakan sirene tanda bahaya ke seluruh unit tersebut. Tentu sirene ini bukanlah tanda yang baik bagi mereka. Para dokter berusaha mencari apa yang salah dari Unit tersebut. Namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Semua kamera CCTV dirusak. Seorang dokter mengambil inisiatif untuk mengontak sekuriti tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!", bentaknya melalui intercom.

"I…itu! Doll 5 telah melarikan diri!", serunya.

Semua dokter mendengar hal itu. Mereka terperanjat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka dengar. Ini lebih buruk dari pada yang mereka pikirkan selain orang asing yang menyusup ke dalam Unit ini.

"Cepat cari dia bagaimanapun caranya!", perintahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kabur dari tempat itu?!", yang lain pun tidak kalah heran sekaligus bercampur emosi.

"Padahal kita sudah memberikanya obat penenang dan obat bius untuk membuatnya tertidur!", dokter tersebut langsung membuka pintu ruanganya. Tidak diduga olehnya. Gadis yang tempo hari dia awasi kali ini berada di hadapanya dengan noda darah yang mengotorinya. Dokter itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur dengan luka bekas tusukan di jantungnya.

Lima dokter yang bertugas saat itu kaget bukan kepalang, Doll 05 itu sudah membunuh salah satu dari rekan mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dengan kemampuanya, Doll 05 itu menghabisi nyawa semua dokter yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan menggunakan pisau dengan noda darah di sana yang berhasil dia rampas dari sekuriti yang berusaha mengankapnya. Dengan sadis dia menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke leher para dokter. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga membutakan para dokter tersebut dengan menghujamkan pisaunya ke bola matanya berulang-ulang. Hanya jeritan yang bisa dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter tersebut, sampai ajal menjemput nyawa mereka. Setelah memastikan dokter-dokter tersebut tewas, dia tersenyum. Dia merasa puas, sudah membunuh orang-orang itu.

"Keluar…", pandanganya tertuju ke kontrol pintu keluar masuk Unit.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>24 Desember 2067, Tokyo City<span>_**

Malam natal akan segera tiba. Suasana kota Tokyo mulai ramai dipadati orang-orang yang akan menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih. Walaupun udara sangat dingin di luar, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan antusiasme mereka untuk melewati malam natal yang penuh berkah ini. Tak terkecuali seorang bocah kelas enam SD, yang sedang asyik bekerja menyusun makanan ringan di toko. Dengan pakaian sederhana, dan juga syal biru kenang-kenangan dari almarhumah Ibunya dia juga melewati malam natal ini dengan antusias.

"Hei, Kira-kun", sapa seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai coklat tua membawa kardus berisi makanan kecil kepada bocah bersyal biru tersebut.

"Oh, Murrue-san!", jawabnya sambil menghentikan pekerjaanya sementara.

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkan begini. Seharusnya ini jadwal shift-off mu hari ini. Tapi karena kita kekurangan orang maka terpaksa aku memintamu untuk membantu disini", wanita yang dipanggil Murrue itu terlihat menyesal karena sudah memperkerjakan Kira di waktu liburnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang dapat membantu Murrue-san. Lagipula, aku juga sendirian di rumah. Tidak ada yang ku kerjakan. Kalau di toko 'kan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Yah, supaya tidak bosan gitu", ungkapnya cengengesan. Ya. Kira Yamato adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya tewas karena kecelakaan saat kembali dari tempat kerja mereka. Tinggalah Kira seorang diri. Beruntung, Murrue Ramius, menemukan Kira dalam keadaan terlantar menolongnya. Murrue memberikan sewa apartement murah kepada Kira untuk tempat tinggal, dan juga menawari pekerjaaan sambilan di toko miliknya. Dengan pekerjaan sambilan itu Kira dapat memenuhi kebutuhanya sehari-hari. Walaupun Murrue juga membantu anak yatim piatu itu untuk bersekolah.

"Baiklah. Tolong susun ini dengan rapi ya. Nanti aku akan memberimu uang bonus. Semangat ya!", Murrue tersenyum, dan lalu meninggalkan Kira untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Siap!", bocah dengan rambut coklat itu dengan semangat melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyusun makanan ringan di rak-rak pajangan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30pm. Para pengunjung toko sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa satu pelanggan yang sedang melakukan pembayaran. Kira juga melihat sudah mulai turun salju dari dinding kacanya. Setelah pelanggan terakhir membayar belanjanya, Murrue memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya.

"Kira-kun. Ini uang bonusmu", Murrue memberikan amplop berisi sejumlah uang untuk Kira.

"Wah, terima kasih Murrue-san!", dengan riang Kira menerima amplop tersebut, lalu dia menyimpan uang hasil kerja kerasnya di dalam jaket bututnya.

"Hari ini kau pulang saja duluan. Tidak usah khawatir tentang membersihkan toko. Besok kita libur. Kita bisa kerjakan besok", biasanya Murrue dan Kira melakukan bersih-bersih setelah berjualan. Namun karena ini malam natal, dan besoknya Murrue akan libur maka diputuskan sekalian saja besok kerja bakti.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Terima kasih Murrue-san!", anak tersebut keluar dari toko bergegas pergi.

Dia pergi kemana ada tempat yang tiap tahun dia kunjungi pada saat malam natal tiba. Yaitu sebuah kuil dekat tepi pantai dimana orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Walaupun menempuh jalan sekitar satu kilometer dengan berjalan kaki, itu tidak masalah buatnya. Dengan suasana natal dia ingin bisa berbagi kebahagiaan kepada orang tuanya dengan memanjatkan doanya di sana.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya dia sampai ke kuil kecil tersebut. Dia juga membawa sedikit persembahan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Setelah berdoa, dia melarung persembahanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, selamat natal", katanya dengan senang.

Dia pun duduk beristirahat sebentar sambil menikmati malam natalnya yang sendiri setelah sekian kalinya. Pikiranya kembali ke masa-masa sulit dimana kedua orang yang paling dia sayangi pergi selama-lamanya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Merupakan waktu yang tersulit di usianya yang masih sangat belia tanpa memiliki sanak dan saudara di kota sebesar Tokyo ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan pikiranya, tiba-tiba speedboat yang mesinya sudah mati, karam di tepi pantai. Kira penasaran dengan speedboat yang dilihatnya tanpa awak itu. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Saat didekati alangkah terkejutnya Kira menemukan seorang gadis cilik bersimbah darah di dalamnya.

"O, oy!", teriak Kira sambil masuk ke dalam speedboat yang telah kehabisan bahan bakar tersebut.

Kira mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak tersebut. Dia memeriksa detak jantung gadis dengan noda darah di pakaian yang dipakainya. Kira memastikan bahwa gadis ini masih hidup walaupun suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. Awalnya Kira bingung harus bagaimana, apakah dia harus membawanya ke dokter, atau melaporkanya ke polisi. Namun dia mempunyai opsi lain. Yaitu membawanya pulang ke apartementnya yang sederhana itu.

Di gendongnya tubuh mungil tersebut di punggungnya. Agar tidak terlihat mencolok dengan noda darah, Kira memberikan jaket dan syal yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Dia tidak perduli dinginya salju akan membekukanya malam ini. Dia berpikir masih ada harga dirinya untuk menolong sesama manusia.

Perjalanan satu kilometer terasa lelah untuknya malam ini. Tentu saja bukan? Dia juga harus membawa pulang gadis yang belum dia kenal yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Di bukanya pintu apartementnya, lalu dia masih menggendong si rambut pink tersebut.

Di tidurkanya gadis itu di kasur miliknya. Sambil mengecek kembali suhu tubuhnya. Karena pakaian si rambut pink itu begitu kotor dengan noda darah, Kira memutuskan untuk menggantikanya dengan kaos yang dia punya. Walaupun itu kaos untuk anak laki-laki dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Di gantikanya baju tersebut sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak pernah menggantikan pakaian kepada anak perempuan seperti ini. Selain menggantikanya pakaian, Kira juga memanaskan air hangat untuk mengelapi bercak-bercak darah yang ada di wajah gadis cantik itu. Tak lupa Kira juga membuatkan handuk kompres dengan air hangat untuk membantu menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya..

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa… tidak ada luka-luka…", Kira menarik nafasnya panjang. "Tapi… siapa gadis ini? Dia cantik sekali…", pikirnya dalam hati. Dia hampir tidak pernah menemukan seseorang dengan rambut warna pink seperti ini sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>25 Desember 2067, Bible Tower<em>**

Seorang anak dengan di kawal beberapa bodyguardnya berada di ruanganya. Dia membaca beberapa carik kertas yang berisi laporan tentang hilangnya Doll 05. Tidak lama kemudian ada beberapa orang datang kepadanya.

"Bagaimana anak itu bisa kabur?", tanya anak itu dengan nada dingin.

"I…itu…", orang-orang tersebut tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Kalian tahu apa konsekuensinya jika Doll 05 itu kabur bukan?", anak lelaki tersebut mengambil senjata api yang berada di dalam jas miliknya lalu menembakkanya kepada orang-orang yang datang padanya tanpa ampun. Orang-orang tersebut tewas dengan luka tembak yang bersarang di kepala dan jantung mereka.

Anak lelaki itu merasa tidak bersalah setelah membunuh bawahanya tersebut. Menurutnya itu sudah merupakan hukuman bagi mereka karena tidak bisa menjaga salah satu asetnya yang paling berharga, yaitu Doll 05.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus menemukanya. Anak itu… Lacus Clyne…", katanya sambil meninggalkan ruanganya.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>25 Desember 2067, Tokyo City, Kira's Apartement<span>_**

Pagi hari di hari natal kelima kalinya dalam hidupnya dimana dia habiskan waktu dengan kesendirianya, kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan natal tahun ini yang di alami oleh Kira. Kira masih tertidur pulas karena semalaman berjaga menjaga gadis yang ditemukanya tadi malam 'terdampar' di tepi pantai dimana dia melakukan ziarah rutin pada malam natal. Saat tertidur pulas dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di telapak tanganya, dan dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menggenggamnya.

Dibukanya kelopak matanya perlahan. Awalnya pandangan matanya kabur. Sampai dia sadari tangan gadis yang dia tolong semalam kini berada di genggamanya. Posisi tidur mereka pun saling berhadap-hadapan, dan wajah mereka juga saling mendekat.

Kira yang kaget langsung cepat bangkit dari tidurnya. Itu membuat si rambut pink terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kira terpana akan mata sepasang mata safir yang baru kali ini dilihat olehnya. Si gadis itu pun menolehi sekitarnya. Tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Bahkan dia juga tiak mengenal siapa orang yang telah membangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Si… siapa kau…?", tanyanya gemetar ketakutan.

"E..eh?", Kira tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu ketakutan. "Te... tenanglah... aku semalam menolongmu...", Kira juga takut kalau gadis yang baru dia tolong semalam ketakutan akan dirinya.

"Me..nolong? Semalam?", dia tampak kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat telah menghabisi orang-orang di dalam lab tanpa terkecuali. Gadis tersebut terlihat pucat, seluruh badanya gemetar. "Ti... tidak... aku tidak... aku tidak mau..."

Kira semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah dialami oleh gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Tapi dia yakin kalau gadis yang dipanggil Doll 05 tersebut mengalami hal yang sangat traumatis. Dia juga beramsumsi bahwa Doll 05 telah mengalami kecelakaan kapal diperkuat dengan tedamparnya dirinya dengan menggunakan speedboat. Saat Kira melihat anak yang ditolongnya itu sama dengan dirinya saat dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Sampai akhirnya Kira berusaha menggapai telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Ya... tidak ada yang mau sendiri...", suara Kira melembut sambil mengusap pelan tangan si rambut pink itu. Si pemilik surai merah muda tersebut menoleh dengan iris biru safirnya sambil menangis.

"Tidak... sendiri...?", tanyanya polos.

"Ya... kau tidak akan sendiri lagi", senyum Kira. Senyuman anak lelaki itu membuat gadis cilik terpana.

Kira menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan memasak telur dadar untuk dirinya dan tamu barunya. Dengan cekatan bocah dengan rambut coklat itu membalik telur yang sudah dia masak di dalam frying pan. Sedangkan Doll 05 itu hanya duduk diam sambil melihat bajunya. Dia sadar bahwa baju ini bukan baju yang dia kenakan semalam. Dia ingat banyak noda darah akibat kebrutalanya membunuh dokter-dokter dalam fasilitas gelap tersebut.

Yang gadis surai merah jambu itu pikirkan adalah kewaspadaanya yang luar biasa kepada Kira. Dia sempat berpikir apakah orang yang telah menolongnya itu adalah orang yang akan menangkapnya dari Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan kecil nan sederhana tersebut. Dengan dinding yang sedikit retak di sana sini, tatami yang lapuk, dapur kecil, dan toilet. Dia tidak melihat ada benda-benda yang sama dengan di lab yang sebelumnya menahanya. Seperti ruangan berteralis besi, kursi listrik, dan lainya.

Setelah Kira memasak dia membawanya ke ruang tamu yang sekaligus dia gunakan sebagai ruang makan. Kira membawa hasil masakanya, berupa nasi, dan telur dadar buatanya. Walaupun laki-laki Kira jago memasak masakan sederhana untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya sehari-hari. Tidak lupa juga dia menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit cadangan jikalau ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Kira meletakkan semuanya di atas meja.

Perhatian si iris safir teralihkan saat Kira memberikanya semangkuk nasi yang ukuranya tidak seberapa besar.

"Ini silahkan", Kira dengan ramah melayani tamunya ini.

"Apa ini…?", tanyanya dengan nada penuh waspada.

"Ini nasi. Kau tidak pernah makan nasi?", tanya Kira balik dengan keheranan.

Dia tidak menerima nasi yang Kira berikan padanya. Kira menghela nafas. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Ada alasan khusus kenapa Doll 05 tidak mengetahui apa itu 'nasi'. Karena selama hidupnya dia hanya memakan obat-obatan yang dokter-dokternya berikan padanya. Mulai dari suplemen, zat addictive , obat bius, dan obat-obatan berbahaya lainya. Kira memakan sarapanya, dan membiarkan gadis aneh itu diam menatapi makanan yang telah dibuat darinya.

Terjadi kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Sesekali Kira mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. Namun pandangan matanya yang dingin membuat dirinya takut juga. Karena sedari tadi tidak berbicara, Kira berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri bukan? Aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari keluargamu", suara Kira ramah.

"Kira… Aku tidak punya keluarga", jawabnya sambil memandang telapak tanganya yang sedari tadi mengepal. "Kenapa kau menolongku?", tanyanya

"Benarkah…? Pasti karena kecelakaan itu ya… Maaf…", pikirnya. Dia merasa bersimpati dengan gadis bersurai pink tersebut. "Aku juga sendiri", senyumnya. "Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia lima tahun. Aku juga tinggal sendirian di kota ini, beruntung ada Murrue-san yang menolongku. Dia memberikanku pekerjaan dan memberi tempat tinggal murah ini", Kira menceritakan singkat tentang kehidupanya. Gadis itu hanya diam. "Kau dan aku sama", lanjutnya.

Begitu mendengar kata 'sama' si iris safir tersebut melihat ke arah Kira.

"Sama….", ulangnya lagi.

"Ya…. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Sendirian, dan berusaha bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu sama?", tanya Kira sambil memalingkan wajahnya saat dirinya tersipu malu melihat betapa polosnya wajah Doll 05.

"Bertahan hidup… aku mau bertahan hidup…", jawabnya sambil menghampiri Kira. Entah kenapa pikiranya berubah saat Kira mengatakan bertahan hidup. Itu adalah tujuanya. Itu adalah 'doktrin' yang telah di program di otaknya. Membunuh orang lain, untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

"E..eh?", tangan Kira digapai oleh Doll 05 yang tiba-tiba tertarik denganya.

"Bertahan hidup, benar bukan? Aku.. Aku Lacus… Lacus Clyne. Ya? Aku ingin bertahan hidup", senyuman yang lain keluar dari 'Lacus'. Senyuman seorang psikopat, senjata biologis yang telah menemukan jalan keluarnya dari sarangnya…

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not own all these character, belong to bandai and sunrise and product belong to the owner!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama dengan Lacus, gadis misterius yang ditemukanya di pinggir pantai dengan speedboatnya yang karam, Kira berencana akanmembawanya ke toko tempat di mana dia mencari nafkah. Kebetulan kemarin malam Nyonya toko itu bilang kalau tempat kerjanya kurang pegawai.

"Lacus, kau bisa pakai ini dulu", Kira memberikan salah satu jaket cadanganya yang dia baru saja ambil dari lemari. Jaket dengan rajutan benang wol yang sudah tidak rapi lagi susunanya itu dia berikan kepada Lacus. Dia berpikir tidak mungkin mengajak anak itu keluar tanpa jaket di musim dingin dengan salju yang turun seperti ini.

"Ya", dipakainya jaket biru butut itu. Sangat hangat. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan pakaian ini yang pernah menyentuh kulitnya. "Hangat…", senyumnya kecil.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu", bocah kecil itu senang kalau gadis cilik yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu menyukai jaket pemberianya.

"Tapi… kita akan pergi kemana?", tanya iris biru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Murrue-san. Dia mungkin bisa membantu kita", katanya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Mendengar nama Murrue, Lacus berpikir ini akan berbahaya. Dia tidak pernah pergi langsung melangkahkan kembali kakinya, sampai dia terpojok di sudut apartement sementara yang dia tempati.

Kira melihatnya dengan aneh. Sangking takutnya dia sampai jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi. Kira tidak mengerti apa yang begitu ditakutkan oleh Lacus. Dia kembali melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri Lacus yang ketakutan.

"Oy, ada apa?", tanya Kira memegang tangan Lacus yang terasa basah akibat keringatnya.

"Ti..tidak… kita… akan bertemu dengan orang…lain?", tangan yang penuh dengan keringat dingin itu mencengkram tangan Kira yang berusaha menenangkanya.

"I..iya", Kira meringis kesakitan saat dengan kuat tangan Lacus mencengkramnya sampai-sampai kuku-kukunya masuk ke dalam kulitnya sedikit. Kekuatan tangan gadis ini sangat kuat pikir Kira yang tanganya masih dicengkramnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang lain! Aku… aku.. takut mereka akan mencariku!", teriaknya histeris, dan cengkraman kukunya kekulit Kira membuat kulitnya sedikit terluka.

"Tenanglah Lacus! Aku… aku akan melindungimu!", dengan reflek kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut Kira tanpa dia pikirkan.

Begitu kata-kata Kira terucap, membuat iris safir gadis yang berada di depanya itu terbuka lebar. Kira pun merasakan cengkaraman kuku Lacus terasa melonggar. Dengan perlahan tangan Lacus melepaskan genggamanya dari Kira. Air matanya pun jatuh satu persatu.

"Kau… akan… melindungiku?", tanyanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

"E… h ya…", jawab Kira ragu-ragu. Apa yang telah dia katakan? Melindunginya? Melindungi gadis aneh ini?

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari apartement milik Kira. Di tenggah guyuran salju, Kira memayungi dirinya sendiri dan juga Lacus yang kali ini dengan tampilan baru. Yaitu dengan rambut pendeknya.

Walaupun Kira sudah berkata akan melindunginya, dia tetap waspada di sekelilingnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Lacus menemukan banyak sekali orang-orang asing berlalu lalang. Dia jalan sambil tertunduk ke bawah dimana jalanan kali ini tertutupi oleh salju-salju putih yang turun hari ini. Walaupun dalam keadaan tertunduk matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sampai perjalanan mereka berakhir di toko milik Murrue. Karena toko libur hari ini mereka melawati pintu belakang yang dikhususkan untuk karyawan toko. Saat membuka pintu dia melihat Murrue yang sedang mengepel lantai. Pintu terbuka, Murrue melihat Kira masuk ke dalam tokonya bersama dengan Lacus.

"Oh, selamat pagi Kira-kun. Kenapa datang terlambat?", senyum wanita tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Murrue-san. Maaf aku datang terlambat, ada sesuatu tadi", jawabnya sembari menutup payung yang dia gunakan dalam perjalananya menuju kemari.

"Ara-ara, siapa temanmu yang cantik itu, Kira-kun?", Murrue menghentikan kegiatanya lalu menghampiri kedua bocah itu.

"Oh.. ini. Perkenalkan, ini Lacus Clyne. Dia temanku", Kira memperkenalkanya pada Murrue. Entah malu atau takut, Lacus langsung bersembunyi di balik badan anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya semalam.

"Wah, Lacus-chan pemalu ya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan, aku Murrue Ramius, pemilik toko ini. Salam kenal, Lacus-chan", wanita itu memang terkenal sangat ramah. Walau kepada orang asing sekalipun. Lacus tidak membalas perkenalan dari Murrue, dan hanya matanya yang mengintip dari balik badan Kira. Tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu menerima jabat tanganya, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Maaf dia memang seperti ini, Murrue-san", Kira meminta maklum dari Nyonya toko itu untuk tidak tersinggung oleh sikap Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang terkadang ada orang yang malu saat bertemu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Tapi… dia sangat imut ya?", iris coklat Murrue memperhatikan detail dari Lacus. Yaitu, iris safir biru, dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sangat jarang atau dia hampir tidak pernah melihat orang lain dengan rambut warna seperti itu. "Baiklah, Lacus-chan bisa menunggu sembari Kira-kun bekerja. Lacus-chan bisa duduk di sana", jari Murrue menunjuk kursi yang digunakan untuk Kira beristirahat.

Melihat Murrue, dia sepertinya bisa mempercayai wanita tersebut. Dia yakin dari tatapan mata Murrue yang tidak terlihat seperti mengancamnya. Tapi dia tidak mengurangi rasa kewaspadaanya. Sepuluh menit… dua puluh menit… dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat gadis itu merasa bosan. Sama saat dia berada di Unit 9 tersebut. Tidak ada yang di lakukanya kecuali saat dokter-dokter itu membawanya ke ruang latihan, ruang uji coba. Ada satu yang membuatnya tidak bosan. Yaitu bisa bermain nyawa dengan tikus-tikus percobaannya.

Kira yang energik, dan penuh semangat membantu Murrue membersih-bersihkan toko. Dengan rajin dia menyapu-nyapu lantai dengan bersih. Dia juga mengelap-elap rak untuk memajang makanan sampai-sampai debu tak bersisa lagi.

"Yosh sudah bersih!", dia puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Rak-rak tersebut bersih!

Melihat anak itu, Lacus juga ingin bisa berbuat sesuatu. Dia meninggalkan tempatnya duduk, dan menghampiri Kira. Melihat Lacus menghampirinya dia sedikit kebingungan. Kenapa denganya? Lacus ikut mengelap rak tersebut menggunakan tanganya tanpa kain lap.

"He,hei!", cegah Kira dengan menghentikan tangan Lacus untuk tidak mengotori hasil kerjanya. Alhasil rak tersebut kotor lagi dengan bekas tangan Lacus.

"Aku ingin membantu…", jawabnya sambil melihat wajah Kira yang agak kesal denganya.

"Tapi kau harus menggunakan kain lap untuk mengelapnya!", dinaikkan sedikit suaranya kepada gadis yang berparas lugu ini. Tapi sepertinya Lacus tidak mengerti apa yang Kira katakan. Karena itu Kira memberikan contoh bagaimana cara mengelap dengan baik dan benar. "Lihat, kau harus memiliki kain lap dahulu. Lalu lap seperti ini".

"He..hebat…", ajaib! Noda-noda bekas tanganya bisa hilang dalam sekejap! Lacus takjub dengan hal sesimpel itu. "Bisakah aku mencobanya?", tanyanya.

Kira menghela nafas panjang. Dia semakin tidak mengerti tentang Lacus. Tapi dia tetap berpikir kalau gadis ini kehilangan ingatanya karena orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranya. Kejadian tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke toko ini.

_Flashback_

"_Kau… akan… melindungiku?", tanyanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras._

_ "E… h ya…", jawab Kira ragu-ragu. Apa yang telah dia katakan? Melindunginya? Melindungi gadis aneh ini?_

_ Lacus pun menghapus air matanya dengan tanganya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Kira yang masih termangu oleh ketidak jelasan mood Lacus tersebut. Di lihatnya Lacus pergi ke dapur. Takut akan berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya, bocah cilik itu menyusul ke dapur. Dia terkejut saat gadis itu mengambil pisau dapurnya. Lacus mengumpulkan helai-helai rambutnya menjadi satu._

_ "Oy, bahaya!", teriak Kira. _

_ CRASH!_

_ "Dengan begini… semuanya baik-baik saja….", ternyata Lacus memotong rambutnya dan menyisakan lainya sampai ke bawah telinganya. Rambut yang habis dipotongnya pun berjatuhan ke lantai._

Endflashback

Lacus menemukan kesenangan sendiri dengan bersih-bersih bersama dengan Kira. Dia juga mengerjakan apa yang sebelumnya Kira kerjakan. Hasilnya juga bersih sama dengan hasil Kira tadi. Walaupun pikiranya masih mengganjal tentang Lacus, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskanya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh tentangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa ku bantu lagi?", tanya Lacus.

"Apa kau bisa menyapu?", Kira mengambil sapu yang bersandar di dinding toko.

"Tidak…", jawabnya sambil memperhatikan benda yang Kira ambil.

"Baiklah, aku akan contohkan. Nanti kau ikuti ya?", anak lelaki yang pandai dengan urusan rumah tangga itu pun mencontohkan bagaimana menyapu dengan baik dan benar. Setelah selesai mencontohkan kini giliran Lacus untuk mempraktekanya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.35am, baik Kira dan Lacus bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Lacus terlihat senang bisa membantu Kira bersih-bersih toko milik Murrue. Murrue pun puas dengan hasil kerja mereka berdua. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis cilik itu mamu membantu Kira untuk membersihkan tokonya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kira-kun, Lacus-chan", puji Murrue kepada keduanya.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Pekerjaan ini cepat selesai karena Lacus. Iya 'kan Lacus?", Kira menoleh ke Lacus yang tersipu malu. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang lain memujinya.

"Eh… ya…", jawabnya tertunduk malu. Perasaanya senang sekali bisa membantu Kira meringankan pekerjaanya.

"Beruntung ya? Oh ya, ini untuk Lacus-chan", Murrue memberi satu kotak pocky, dan juga sebotol susu coklat dingin.

"Eh?", kedua tangan kecilnya menerima kedua benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Ini upah untuk Lacus-chan karena sudah membantuku, dan Kira-kun membersihkan toko. Lain kali kemari lagi ya", wanita itu mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Lacus.

Akhirnya Kira dan Lacus pulang dari toko meninggalkan Murrue sendiri di sana. Lacus masih memandangi upah yang baru saja dia terima karena telah membantu Kira. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan makanan dan minuman itu karena dia tidak pernah tahu apa fungsinya dari makanan dan minuman yang tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Kira… upah itu apa?", tanya Lacus dengan polosnya.

"Upah ya… upah itu seperti gaji. Saat kau mengerjakan sesuatu dari hasil kerja kerasmu, dan orang lain memberi imbalanya. Bisa berupa uang atau lainya", jawabnya sambil memayungi Lacus.

"Kenapa Kira tidak mendapat upah? Bukankah Kira juga juga melakukan sesuatu tadi?", dia tidak melihat Murrue memberikan Kira apapun.

"Ah, itu. Murrue-san sudah memberiku bonus malam natal kemarin. Jadi tidak masalah aku tidak di beri hari ini. Kita tidak bisa meminta upah terus-terusan", Kira menjelaskan. "Apa kau tahu? Hal sesederhana ini juga bisa di sebut bertahan hidup loh"

"Eh?", pekiknya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Yah, habisnya kita bekerja untuk menjaga diri kita tetap hidup bukan? Dengan bekerja seperti ini bisa mendapatkan uang, bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupanmu", sambil melihat langit yang turun salju, di usianya yang sangat dini dia sudah memahami bagaimana susahnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jadi… jika aku berkerja di toko milik Murrue-san aku juga bisa bertahan hidup?", tanyanya antusias.

"Eh.. ya begitu…", Kira melihat ada hasrat bahwa Lacus benar-benar antusias untuk bekerja pada Murrue.

"Aku akan melakukanya!", untuk pertama kalinya Kira bisa melihat gadis yang awalnya tanpa ekspresi ini bisa bersemangat seperti ini. Entah kenapa itu membuat perasaanya hangat, sampai dia sadar rona merah muda ada di pipinya, untungnya Lacus tidak memperhatikanya karena dia begitu senang mendapatkan upah pertamanya, yaitu sekotak pocky dan sebotol susu coklat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Lacus memperhatikan kotak pocky dan botol susunya. Sedangkan Kira sedang belajar. Dia agak frustasi dengan PR matematika yang harus dia segera kerjakan sebelum dia masuk sekolah. Melihat Kira yang kesusahan dia beranjak dari pocky dan botol susunya menuju ke Kira yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Sial.. ini susah sekali sih…", rutuk Kira kepada soal matematikanya.

"Apa yang Kira kerjakan?", tanya Lacus sambil melihat Kira dengan kumpulan-kumpulan buku matematikanya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan PR", jawabnya sambil menulis lagi rumus-rumusnya untuk mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Kira salah menggunakan rumusnya… seharusnya bukan seperti itu", iris safir Lacus melihat ke arah coret-coretan rumus yang Kira baru saja kerjakan.

Kira tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Gadis ini bilang dia salah menggunakan rumus katanya?

"Bisa aku pinjam pulpenya? Mungkin ini bisa membantu", Kira tidak mengerti, namun dia tetap meminjamkan pulpenya kepada Lacus. Gadis itu menuliskan rumus yang sama namun berbeda angka. Kira menemukan bahwa hasilnya itu tepat. Bocah kelas enam ini terkejut dengan kepandaian Lacus. Dia tidak menyangka Lacus yang dia anggap begitu polos, dan tidak mengerti apapun bisa mengerjakan soal miliknya dengan mudah.

"Lacus, kau pandai ya?", tanya Kira terkagum-kagum.

"Eh.. tidak.. tidak …" dia tidak menyangka Kira akan memujinya hanya dengan menyelesaikan soal mudah seperti itu. Itu sudah pasti kan? Sebagai calon senjata biologis kemampuan otaknya pun harus dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa untuk memahami, mengkalkulasi, yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari saat dia benar-benar menjalankan misinya. Tentu Kira tidak tahu mengenai itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba rumus seperti yang kau ajarkan tadi", Kira pun melanjutkan belajarnya. Lacus senang bisa membantu Kira, dia kembali ke pocky dan susu botolnya. Karena tidak tahu itu makanan Lacus pun bertanya pada Kira.

"Kira, apa yang di kotak merah ini? Lalu apa yang di dalam botol ini?", tanya Lacus membawa keduanya ke hadapan Kira.

"Itu namanya makanan. Mereknya pocky. Enak loh. Kalau yang di botol itu namanya susu. Minuman yang berasal dari sapi", kata Kira masih mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa memperdulikan Lacus yang berada di sampingnya. Lacus pun membuka bungkus pocky yang dia miliki. Mengambil sebatang. Dia melihat sebuah stick kue dengan lumuran coklat hampir seluruh stick nya.

"Bagaimana cara memakanya?", pertanyaan Lacus membuat Kira langsung menoleh.

"Ya kau makan, Lacus. Taruh di mulutmu dan digigit", Kira agak frustasi dengan pertanyaan Lacus yang begitu sederhana. Masa' cara memakan saja dia tidak tahu?

"Seperti ini?", Lacus mengikuti instruksi Kira. Di letakkanya pocky di mulutnya dan dia pun mengigitnya.

"Iya", jawabnya singkat. Tapi dia terkejut saat melihat Lacus dengan pocky di mulutnya tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya.

"Kira tidak mendapatkan upah bukan? Ini juga berkat bantuan Kira… bagiamana kalau kita membaginya berdua?", Lacus menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kira. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

Dia sudah sering menonton atau lebih tepatnya melihat sepasang kekasih dewasa sering berbagi pocky dengan cara dari mulut ke mulut. Mereka memakanya dari ujung ke ujung sampai di tengah-tengah mereka bertemu bibir dan saling berciuman. Tapi setan apa yang menghinggapi Kira saat itu sehingga dia menerima tawaran dari Lacus yang saat ini siap dengan pocky di mulutnya. Tahu bocah lelaki itu memakan pocky dari mulutnya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu gigitan… dua gigitan… tiga gigitan sampai akhrinya bibir mereka akan saling bertemu. Kira tahu dia sangat muda untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi… Lacus sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkanya. Ditutuplah kedua matanya saat dia siap dengan ciuman pertama di usianya yang masih bau kencur ini. Tiba-tiba Lacus berhenti. Kira yang merasakan tidak terjadi apapun langsung membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

"Ada seseorang…",Lacus merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang tidak dia kenal. Lalu dia mempertajam pendengaranya. Dia bisa memperkirakan orang tersebut sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Eh?", Kira tidak mendengar apapun sampai seseorang mendobrak rumahnya dengan paksa.

BRAAK!

Dua orang yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya ketercuali matanya merusak pintu kamar apartement milik Kira. Lacus yang sigap lalu melindungi Kira, dan membentangkan tangan kananya agar penyelamatnya itu tetap di belakangnya. Dari penampilanya, Kira sadar bahwa mereka ini adalah perampok yang akan merampok rumahnya.

"Cih, hanya ada dua bocah di sini", dengan santai perampok pertama itu menurunkan senjata tajamnya yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengancam pemilik rumah.

"Apakah mereka memiliki uang?", tanya perampok kedua memasuki rumah tanpa melepas sepatunya. Tidak sopan, pikir Lacus.

"Siapa kalian?", tanya Kira memberanikan diri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Berikan kami uang sekarang juga", ancam perampok itu kepada Kira dan Lacus.

Perampok yang kedua melihat Lacus melindungi Kira. Dia menemukan bahwa gadis cilik itu sangat cantik. Dia lalu berpikiran juga menculik Lacus dan menjualnya dengan harga mahal. Apalagi dengan mata biru safir yang indah dan juga rambut berwarna merah muda itu bisa dijadikan aset jika mereka bisa mengurusnya lalu dipekerjakan sebagai pekerja seks. Mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Wah-wah anak ini cantik juga", perampok yang tanpa senjata itu akan menyentuh Lacus. Tapi tangan Lacus menghempas tangan kasar tersebut. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya lagi. "Wah-wah galak juga ternyata"

"Hei bocah cepat berikan uangmu!", paksa perampok yang menggunakan pisau.

"Tidak akan!", mana mungkin Kira akan menyerahkan begitu saja hasil kerja kerasnya kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini.

"Apa katamu?!", kehilangan kesabaran, perampok itu langsung akan memukul Kira. Tapi dengan cekatan Lacus mencegah pukulan itu sampai kepada bocah yang tidak bisa melakukan perlindungan diri itu.

"Jangan keras kepala!", perampok kedua langsung menarik Lacus agar menjauh dari sisi Kira. Karena tidak suka dengan perlakuan kasar sang perampok, gadis cilik itu berusaha memberontak. Tapi kekuatanya tidak cukup besar sebanding dengan perampok yang menjauhkanya dari Kira.

"Hentikan!", teriak Lacus.

"Cepat berikan uangmu!", perampok dengan berbekal senjata tajam tersebut menghajar tubuh kecil Kira sampai dia tidak bisa bangun lagi. Karena yang dipukul adalah ulu hatinya. Walaupun terjatuh Kira masih sadar dan dia kukuh tidak akan memberikan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Jangan sakiti Kira!", ronta Lacus saat perampok itu memukuli bocah tidak berdaya yang saat ini masih terkapar di lantai rumahnya.

"Ti.. tidak!", sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan Kira berusaha bertahan dari tendangan-tendangan yang dilakukan orang yang tidak berkprimanusiaan itu.

Karena kukuh tidak memberi tahu dimana Kira menyimpan uangnya, akhirnya perampok itu menyandra Lacus.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu, maka dia akan kubunuh", perampok pertama itu sengaja memancing Kira agar memberi tahu dimana dia menyimpan uangnya. Walaupun Kira akan memberikan uangnya, namun mereka juga tetap membawa Lacus untuk di jual.

Mendengar Lacus akan di bunuh, dengan segenap kekuatanya dia berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun sakit-sakit dalam tubuhnya tidak mengizinkanya berdiri untuk menyelamatkan gadis dengan semua kepolosanya itu.

"Lepaskan Lacus!", Kira sangat geram melihat Lacus berusaha memberontak dari keduanya.

"Berikan dulu kami uangnya, maka kami akan melepaskanya", dengan enteng dia mengajukan syarat. Dia membelai pipi Lacus dengan pisau yang ada di tanganya. Sampai tepat pisau itu di depan bibir gadis cilik tersebut, dia langsung mengigit dengan keras pisau milik perampok itu dan dia menghujamkanya ke arah perut perampok kedua yang tadi menjauhkanya dari Kira.

Kira tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perampok kedua sadar ada sesuatu yang menancap di perutnya dengan rasa perih dan tajam yang menusuk. Apalagi kalau bukan pisau menancap di perutnya sehingga darah pun merembes dari pakaianya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka perutnya yang tepat menembus ususnya.

"A…apa?", perampok kedua masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi dan tersungkur jatuh.

"Kurang ajar!", perampok pertama marah dan menjambak kepala Lacus yang masih menghujamkan pisaunya ke perut temanya.

"Jangan!", Kira berlari ke arah gadis itu dan berusaha menolong nyawanya yang juga terancam. Lacus di lempar ke lantai apartement lalu di hajar oleh perampok pertama. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil ditindis oleh perampok pertama dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima pukulan-pukulan itu

Di cabutnya pisau yang masih menancap di perut perampok kedua lalu dia berlari ke arah perampok pertama yang sibuk menghajar Lacus. Dengan yakin dia lalu menghujamkan pisau itu ke arah punggung perampok itu berkali-kali.

"Jangan sakiti Lacus! Lepaskan dia!", punggung perampok itu dihujami pisau berkali-kali oleh Kira.

AAAAA!

"Hentikan! Sakit!", tidak mengindahkan kesakitan si perampok, Kira masih saja menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali sehingga darah-darah terciprat di wajahnya. Dia menemukanya…

Wajah Lacus yang datar terciprat oleh darah perampok tersebut yang berada di atasnya. Kira sama sekali tidak mendengar permintaan perampok yang sudah berani menyakiti Lacus. Sampai akhirnya perampok itu mati kehabisan darah menyusul temanya yang telah ditikam oleh gadis dengan surai rambut merah muda tersebut. Setelah selesai membunuh kedua perampok itu, Kira membuang pisau yang sudah kotor dengan darah tersebut. Kira menyingkirkan tubuh perampok yang terkapar di atas tubuh Lacus.

Lacus masih terbaring di lantai.

"Aku… sudah berjanji… akan melindungimu bukan…", suaranya gemetar. Dilihatnya noda darah yang ada di tanganya. "Aku… membunuh seseorang….", Kira langsung terduduk lemas dan ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat.

"Kira…", Lacus bisa melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kira melakukan dosa yang mungkin tidak mungkin akan terampuni tersebut. Lacus bangkit dari memberikan pelukan kepada Kira yang masih ketakutan. Dia paham tentang perasaan seorang manusia yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini. Namun itu tidak berlaku pada Lacus. Dia tetap tenang, ekspresi wajahnya yang _emotion-less_ sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa rasa kemanusiaanya telah dihapuskan dari Unit 9 yang telah melahirkan seseorang seperti dirinya.

Kira masih menangis akan kesalahanya telah membunuh seseorang. Namun di sisi lain dia juga harus patut berbangga karena dia bisa mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi haknya, dan dia bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Lacus untuk melindunginya.

Di hapusnya air mata Kira dengan jari-jari lembut Lacus. Setelah berhenti menangis, dengan kedua tanganya Lacus mengadahkan wajah Kira ke hadapanya, lalu dengan lembut Lacus memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada bocah yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya sebanyak dua kali. Iris amethyst Kira terbuka lebar. Dia tidak menyangka dengan mudahnya ciuman pertamanya ini di curi oleh gadis yang baru dia tolong tempo hari. Tapi dia tidak menolaknya, dia juga membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Lacus padanya. Setelah ada semenit mereka menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Kira-kun sudah tenang?", senyumnya.

"E.. ya… bisa dibilang begitu…", wajah Kira memerah karena dia baru saja berbuat perbuatan yang belum seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua… kita akan bertahan hidup bukan..?", senyuman Lacus kini mulai tergambar seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Senyum lebar dan cerah. Tanpa terbebani oleh pembunuhan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ya… akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua…", dengan berani Kira kembali melihat dua tubuh mayat perampok tadi sudah tidak bernyawa mengotori lantai rumahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian pembunuhan itu, Kira dan Lacus melaporkanya ke pos polisi yang berada dua ratus meter dari apartement milik Kira. Dengan jujur mereka berkata bahwa mereka baru saja di serang perampok dengan menggunakan senjata tajam walaupun itu benar kenyataanya. Polisi tersebut langsung pergi ke apartement Kira. Alangkah terkejutnya pak polisi tadi menemukan dua perampok yang dilaporkan oleh Kira dan Lacus sudah dalam keadaan terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah. Tak punya pilihan lain, polisi tersebut menghubungi rekanya yang lain. Mobil polisi pun berdatangan untuk meninjau tempat kejadian perkara.

Kira dan Lacus di bawa ke kantor polisi guna meminta keterangan mengenai kronologis kejadian. Kedua bocah tersebut mengaku di serang oleh pelaku, ya itu meyakinkan.

Namun lagi-lagi karena Lacus terlalu banyak melihat orang asing dia langsung histeris. Dia tidak ingin diantara mereka ada seseorang dari Unit 9 yang akan kembali membawanya pulang ke sana. Polisi berpikiran karena Lacus trauma, dia tidak bisa diajak untuk memberikan keterangan. Jadi hanya Kira sajalah yang vokal bercerita kepada kepolisian tersebut.

Karena terlihat banyak luka memar dari anggota tubuh Kira dan Lacus yang habis di hajar oleh perampok tersebut. Dari pemeriksaan forensik, polisi menemukan bahwa ada sidik jari milik Kira di pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menikam perampok yang telah menghajar Lacus.

Namun polisi tidak bisa menahan keduanya karena beralasan mereka masih di bawah umur, dan itu juga karena mempertahankan diri. Dengan pertimbangan macam-macam, akhirnya kepolisian melepaskan mereka berdua dengan syarat wali mereka harus mengawasi keduanya.

Murrue yang di hubungi oleh kantor kepolisian langsung menemui mereka berdua. Sebagai wali dari Kira, Murrue merasa khawatir akan keadaan psikologis anak buahnya tersebut. Kasus tentang pembunuhan perampok oleh Kira dan Lacus pun ditutup dengan Murrue membayar uang jaminan bahwa dia akan menjaga dan mengawasi penuh tentang kedua bocah itu.

_**5 April 2071, Tokyo City**_

Empat tahun berlalu semenjak Kira menemukan Lacus, dan juga kasus pembunuhan itu. Kini mereka hidup bersama dalam satu apartement yang mereka sewa dari Murrue. Lacus juga ikut mengabdikan dirinya untuk bekerja di toko milik Murrue bersama dengan Kira yang juga pekerja tetap di sana. Murrue senang bisa mendapatkan Lacus sebagai pegawainya karena gadis itu terkenal ramah, dan sabar meladeni para pengunjung tokonya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa Lacus yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Oy Lacus! Sudah siap ke sekolah? Nanti terlambat loh!", kata Kira yang saat ini memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Baik Kira nii-sama!", Lacus segera berlari dari kamarnya sambil menguncir rambutnya.

Setelah menguncir rambutnya dia segera mengambil sepatunya yang berada di rak sepatu dan memakainya. Kira sudah menunggunya di luar setelah memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Iris amethyst Kira melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Udaranya sangat hangat, khas musim semi. Dia juga bisa mencium bau serbuk bunga sakura yang bermekaran yang khas.

"Kira nii-sama! Aku sudah siap!", dengan semangat Lacus langsung menghampiri Kira yang masih menikmati udara musim seminya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya", perintah Kira sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Baik!", gadis itu pun langsung mengunci pintu apartementnya.

Setelah empat tahun berlalu, Kira berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi Lacus sebagai adiknya. Karena dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan Lacus sendiri di dunia ini. Dia percaya bahwa Lacus sama dengan dirinya. Hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga atau sanak famili. Dia tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman hidup yang bisa selalu berbagi cerita denganya. Lacus pun mengganti namanya dengan Lacus Clyne Yamato.

_**Flashback**_

_Setelah pulang dari kantor kepolisian, Murrue membawa Kira dan Lacus pulang ke rumahnya. Untuk sementara apartement yang Kira pakai dibersihkan sebelumnya dari segala noda darah yang mengotorinya, dan sekaligus kepolisian sudah mengizinkan keduanya untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Namun wanita yang sudah menganggap Kira sebagai putranya sendiri tidak tega untuk meninggalkan keduanya di sana karena mungkin mereka masih syok atas kejadian kemarin. _

_ Tengah malam Lacus yang sudah tertidur karena dia lelah akibat ketakutanya setengah mati akibat polisi-polisi itu mengintrogasinya malam itu. Itu membawanya kebayangan di mana dia ingat kembali masa-masa kelamnya di Unit 9. Kira masih terjaga di ruang tamu milik Murrue. Wanita dewasa itu melihat bocah kelas enam sd itu masih bangun dan menghampirinya._

_ "Kira-kun", suara lembut Murrue membuat si iris amethyst menoleh ke empunya suara._

_ "Murrue-san…", dilihatnya wanita itu duduk di kursi tamu yang ada di hadapanya._

_ "Ada apa malam-malam begini belum tidur?", tanyanya penuh perhatian._

_ "Aku… aku melakukan hal yang tepat bukan? Aku…", kepalanya tertunduk. _

_ Murrue hanya diam dan menunggu Kira untuk melanjutkan perkataanya yang terhenti._

_ "Aku… bisa melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi…", jari-jari tanganya terkepal. Dia ingat betapa tanganya saat itu kotor karena noda darah yang dia tumpahkan dengan sengaja. _

_ "Ya…",jawabnya pelan._

_ "Jadi… aku tidak bersalah bukan?", Kira masih memikirkan betapa kejamnya dia bisa melakukan pembunuhan tanpa ampun kepada perampok itu._

_ "Tidak. Kira-kun tidak bersalah. Kira-kun bisa melindungi apa yang harus Kira-kun lindungi. Itu sesuatu yang tidak salah", wanita itu meraih pucuk kepala si bocah dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Ya… sesuatu yang dicintai pantas di lindungi… tidak ada pilihan antara salah atau benar. Yang tersisa hanya sampai mana Kira-kun mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga itu"_

_ "Sesuatu yang berharga…", ulangnya kembali._

_ "Ya. Kira-kun, bukankah Lacus-chan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Kira-kun? Kalau tidak, Kira-kun tidak akan mungkin bisa melindunginya dan mempertahankanya sampai saat ini",senyumnya melembut._

_ "Lacus… berharga…", diarahkanya pandanganya ke wanita yang sudah berbaik hati mengasuhnya tersebut. _

_ Keesokan paginya Kira berbicara dengan Lacus di kamar yang ditempati oleh gadis cilik itu semalam. Dia ingin mengutarakan tentang keinginanya di mana dia sudah membuat keputusanya yang besar. _

_ "Lacus…", panggil Kira pada Lacus yang mengenakan kaus milik Murrue yang kebesaran. _

_ "Kita… tidak akan pergi ke tempat orang-orang itu lagi 'kan?", tanyanya lirih tidak menatap Kira karena dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur._

_ "Tidak. Permasalahanya sudah selesai. Murrue-san sudah menyelesaikanya", kata Kira yang masih memandang punggung itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Lacus, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu"._

_ Mendengar hal itu, Lacus langsung membalikkan badanya. Dilihatnya Kira, sang penolongnya itu sedang berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu. _

_ "Maukah… kau hidup bersama ku?"_

_ Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kira, dia langsung loncat dan terbangun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kira akan bertanya hal itu padanya. Menatap Kira dalam-dalam, dia rasanya ingin menangis. Dia tidak percaya kalau Kira akan meminta itu padanya._

_ "Hidup… bersamamu?", Lacus ingin meyakini apa yang dia dengar itu tidak salah._

_ "Ya… Kita bisa jadi keluarga. Ya… tidak masalah kalau kau menolaknya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melihatmu sendiri, dan mengabaikanmu di pinggir jalan yang asing. Aku ingin kau menjadi adik angkatku. Selama ini… aku hidup sendiri. Namun.. karena kemarin aku berhasil mempertahankanmu… aku tidak ingin membuangmu begitu saja", Kira membuang pandanganya ke lantai. _

_ "Jika aku menjadi adikmu, maka kita akan selalu bersama-sama?" , tanyanya antusias._

"_E…eh ya", Kira mengangguk._

_Di raihnya kedua tangan Kira. Lacus Clyne, Doll 05 yang melarikan diri dari Unit 9 dengan cara membunuh semua para peneliti dan dokter yang ada di sana, yang tidak memiliki rasa keprimanusiaan, hilangnya rasa belas kasih di kepribadianya yang dingin, di lahirkan dari tangan-tangan kotor dan penuh ambisi, kini semua tembok itu runtuh. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya._

"_Ya… aku ingin… aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Kira… selamanya" _

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

Kira dan Lacus berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. Ini adalah hari pertama Lacus bersekolah di SMA . Hari ini merupakan hari penerimaan murid baru yang diadakan untuk menyambut murid-murid yang tiga tahun kedepan akan menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini. Di hari yang damai ini, Lacus melihat banyak orang-orang asing yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, selain di toko pastinya. Ada hal yang tidak berubah dari Lacus. Dia masih menyimpan rasa was-was dan curiga kepada orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali. Dia berjalan di samping Kira dan memastikan bahwa teman satu apartementnya itu berada di sisinya.

"Ada apa Lacus?", Kira melihat Lacus agak dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kau tahu… aku tidak pernah bisa berubah, Nii-sama", senyumnya kecil dan bersembunyi di balik badan Kira.

Pemuda tanggung itu mengerti apa yang dikatakan adik rambut merah jambunya. Dia masih takut untuk berada di sekitar orang asing. Ya, seperti itulah Lacus. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu sampai sekarang dia tidak akan berubah. Kira hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kau juga dapat teman", kata Kira yang masih berjalan di depanya.

"Teman… apa mereka akan baik sepertimu, nii-sama?", tanyanya. Selama ini Lacus tidak mengenyam pendidikan SMP. Dengan bantuan Murrue lah dia bisa bersekolah tanpa dari SD, SMP, dan sekarang dia sudah SMA. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi otak milik Lacus tidak bisa diragukan lagi kepandaianya.

"Ya, mungkin", jawabnya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke aula sekolah, di mana murid-murid baru sudah berkumpul untuk ikut upcara pelantikan dan penyambutan murid-murid baru . Karena mendapatkan kelas yang terpisah dari Kira, membuat Lacus harus rela berjauhan dari kakak angkatnya itu. Dengan berat hati dia melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku tempat teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul.

_"Ah sial sekali… hari pertamaku sekolah tapi aku sudah terpisah dari nii-sama..."_, keluhnya dalam hati. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya dia harus terpisah jauh dari Kira. Padahal dia berharap akan selalu dekat dengan penyelamatnya itu. Dia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong dimana yang lain sudah ditempati oleh orang-orang yang dia sama sekali tidak kenal. Seperti biasa, dia memasang instingnya sebagai mantan 'psikopat' dan selalu terjaga akan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Hei!", sapa salah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang duduk di samping kursinya yang tadi masih kosong.

"E..eh?", Lacus melihat gadis seusianya menyapanya.

"Apa kau kelas 1-3?", tanya gadis dengan bordiran nama Mirria Haww di seragam bagian dada kananya.

"Iya…", jawabnya sambil memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah! Aku juga loh! Aku sempat tersasar di kelas lain tadi! Namamu siapa? Aku Mirria Haww, salam kenal!", Mirria mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman satu kelasnya ini.

Tapi lagi. Lacus tidak menyambut jabat tangan dari Mirria, dan membuang muka. Melihat perlakuan gadis dengan surai pink ini membuatnya sedikit sebal. Dia cantik sih, tapi kok sombong begitu ya? Melupakan hal tersebut, Mirra langsung duduk di kursi di samping Lacus. Bukan karena tanpa alasan Doll 05 melakukan hal tersebut. Rasa kewaspadaanya itu membuat dia selalu curiga. Dia takut jika ada orang yang dikirim dari Unit 9 akan mengincarnya dan membawanya kembali ke neraka sana. Dia sudah mendapatkan kehidupanya, dia tidak akan kembali ke sana.

Setelah upacara penyambutan selesai, Lacus kembali berusaha menemui Kira. Namun setelah acara itu bubar, dia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu. Mungkin Kira sudah menuju ke kelasnya. Apa boleh buat, Lacus juga harus ke kelas barunya.

Langkah per langkah Lacus menempuh lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Banyak anak laki-laki yang memperhatikan Lacus. Apalagi kalau bukan karena alasan gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu cantik. Kulitnya putih dan mulus siapapun akan iri untuk menyentuh dan memiliki kulit seputih dan semulus porselen itu. Sepasang manik safir yang terpasang pas untuk mengindahkan wajahnya yang ayu, dan bibir merah mudanya yang merekah membuat lukisan yang indah seperti tampak nyata. Di tambah rambut merah mudanya yang tertata apik karena dia mengikatnya dengan model ekor kuda.

Dia tidak menyukainya. Tatapan-tatapan itu membuatnya takut. Dia pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke ruang kelasnya. Sampai di ruang kelas, dia juga menjadi perhatian dari anak-anak di kelasnya. Tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dia langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk segera dia tempati. Dilihatnya ada kursi yang kosong di belakang dan paling pojok dekat dengan jendela. Dia pun langsung memilih tempat tersebut.

Selama waktu berlalu Lacus hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kira. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang gurunya terangkan di depan kelas. Karena pelajaran itu terlalu mudah baginya. Itu dapat dimengertinya dengan mudah karena orang-orang di Unit 9 telah mendesain kepalanya menjadi seorang jenius. Sampai dia melihat Kira yang merupakan pelajar kelas dua SMA sedang berolahraga dengan teman-temanya di lapangan. Bisa melihat sosok yang dia pikirkan menjadi nyata membuatnya berbunga-bunga walaupun dia hanya bisa memandanginya jauh dari jendela lantai lima gedung sekolahnya.

_"Nii-sama…",_ senyumnya mengembang.

Di jam istirahat dia berusaha mencari di mana kelas Kira berada. Dia menyusuri tiap lorong gedung dengan enam lantai tersebut. Sampai di lantai tiga, dia menemukan kelas Kira. Di sana dia melihat pemuda yang biasa dipanggil 'Nii-sama' oleh dirinya itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Nii-sama…", mata safir Lacus tertuju kepada Kira dari jendela dia hanya mengintip.

Melihat ada sosok cantik namun asing di luar kelas mereka pun langsung bersorak-sorak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kecantikan Lacus itu sangat langka karena dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran gadis normal biasa. Tentu saja dia terlalu, dia bukan manusia 'kan?

"Suit, suiit!"

"Wah cantik sekali!

"Siapa dia?!"

"Oh, Lacus!", sapa Kira dari dalam kelas.

"Eh?"

"Kau mengenalnya Kira?!"

"Kira sialan! Dari mana kau mengenal gadis secantik itu?!"

"Bodoh. Dia itu adikku", Kira berlalu dari teman-temanya dan menghampiri adiknya yang jadi pusat perhatian teman-temanya. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Kira mempunyai adik secantik Lacus. Dia tidak pernah menceritakanya pada teman-temanya karena dia tahu pasti mereka akan ribut untuk meminta Lacus jadi pacar mereka.

"Nii-sama", Lacus menyambut Kira yang datang menghampirinya.

"Yo. Ada apa? Apa kau tersesat?", tanyanya dengan gaya yang nyantai seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya ingin melihat Nii-sama", ungkapnya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kupikir ada apa. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat teman baru?", Kira beralih ke topik lain.

"Eh… itu…", dia ingat perbuatanya yang tadi tidak memperdulikan Mirria. Kira paham akan Lacus yang tidak suka dengan tempat ramai dan banyak orang asing kecuali saat dia bekerja di toko milik Murrue. Tangan Kira pun menggapai kepala Lacus.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah. Kau ingat? Kau harus mengurangi sedikit sifatmu itu. Mempunyai teman itu menyenangkan loh. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama denganya", kata Kira sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang adik.

"Tapi… apakah mereka akan berbuat baik padaku seperti Nii-sama?", tanyanya sambil mengadahkan kepala ke Kira.

"Mereka akan berbuat baik jika kau melakukan hal yang baik pada mereka. Kau mengerti?", Kira tersenyum menyemangati Lacus agar mengurangi sifat introvert yang dia miliki.

"Begitu ya…", jawabnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Nii-sama", Lacus jadi bersemangat lagi. Dia

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menghampiri Kira lalu menggamit lengan pemuda tersebut agar tidak lama-lama menyentuh Lacus. Safir biru melihat gadis itu seakan-akan akrab dengan kakak angkatnya yang sangat dia cintai ini. Dengan dandanan yang cantik, rambut merah sebahu, dan juga sangat sangat feminim. Dia cantik…

"Hei, Kira!", sapa Flay Allister.

"Eh, Flay", kata Kira yang terkejut dengan tiba-tiba hadirnya gadis ini.

"Eh? Siapa anak ini?", tanya Flay melihat ke Lacus yang masih terpaku oleh dirinya.

"Oh.. aku…", belum selesai Lacus berbicara dengan sinisnya Flay memotong perkataanya.

"Dia bukan selingkuhanmu 'kan?", mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Flay, Kira dan Lacus terkejut.

"Bukan Flay, dia adikku", bela Kira.

"Ohh.. begitu", tatapan mata abu-abu Flay seperti mengintimidasi si rambut merah muda.

"Aku… Aku Lacus Clyne… salam kenal", Lacus berusaha untuk tetap serapi mungkin menutupi amarahnya karena dia disebut selingkuhan Kira. Dia memasang wajah polos dan penuh senyum. Dia bahkan mengulurkan tanganya untuk bisa berjabat tangan dengan Flay.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Aku Flay Allister. Kekasih dari kakakmu ini", dengan sombongnya Flay memperkenalkan diri sambil memeluk lengan Kira.

"Eh?", Lacus tidak yakin apa yang barusan dia dengar. Kekasih katanya?

Setelah perkataan gadis berambut merah tersebut, Lacus pergi pamit meninggalkan Kira dan Flay dengan alasan dia sudah harus kembali ke kelas. Dia bergumam terus dalam hati. Tetap dengan senyumanya.

_"Nii-sama… kalau begitu biarkan aku perkenalkan siapa aku… kepadanya, Nii-sama"_

**_To Be Countinued_**


End file.
